


Waiting for a moment like this

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bright red sparkly dildo, overly concerned Yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Chanwoo has been waiting for a moment of privacy to try out his new toy.





	Waiting for a moment like this

It was worth two weeks of a stressful schedule for this moment, his brand new package sitting on his bed as he made sure his door was locked and his lube was right on his bedside table. Chanwoo had ordered this weeks ago, spending quite a bit to customize the color and shape because why not? If Chanwoo had the option to make a bright red sparkly dildo, then you bet he was going to make it. He dug into the package, tearing off the tape and tossing it to the side. He pulled out his dildo, his mouth salivating at how thick and heavy it felt, knowing it would feel amazing in him. Also in the box was a bottle of heated lube, along with a dark red bullet vibrator. The set made him act fast, knowing at any moment one of his members could knock on his door. 

Chanwoo moved everything to his desk, stripping his bed of its sheets. He folded them and set them inside his closet since he really didn't feel like doing laundry later. Then came his clothes, a simple sweatshirt and pants. Chanwoo hadn't bothered with underwear, not really caring if his dick swung around or if his members noticed. He had the right to let his dick free, in a sense.

His hands went up to his nipples, gently circling them through the shirt. The thin fabric was cool against his skin as his fingers pinched lightly, the pleasure burned softly in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't enough to get him completely hard but it felt nice. His ass met his mattress, shuffling back until his back met the wall. Chanwoo's hands moved on, tugging off his shirt and tossing it until it landed on his computer chair. Chanwoo, even though he didn't have the abs Jiwon hyung had, loved his body. 

His stomach had the faint lines of abs, sculpted by hours of dance practice and occasional dieting. His nails dug in, dragging sideways, slightly catching on his bellybutton. It drove him nuts when pleasure mixed with pain, lighting his nerves aflame. Chanwoo's other hand played with his happy trail, tugging at the hair sharply. 

“Fuck” He breathed in deeply as his cock dribbling against his fingers, smearing his cum. Chanwoo brought his middle finger up to his mouth, lapping it clean. He winced, not really liking the bitter taste but the musky scent was sexy, making his cock twitch. He was getting worked up now and the thought of his dildo was even more appealing now. 

Reaching over, Chanwoo barely grabbed the toy and his new lube, exciting to try them both out. He cursed as he remembered to go wash his new toy, quickly throwing on a robe so he could sneak into the bathroom. The robe's rough texture brushed up against his cock as he washed his dildo, making Chanwoo grit his teeth. 

And then he heard something that made him freeze and not in a good way. Voices.

Chanwoo wiped dry his toy, slipping into his robe as he listened carefully. The voices sounded like Hanbin and Jiwon hyung, and knowing what time it was, Chanwoo smirked. They were probably grabbing something quick to eat before heading out to the studio so Chanwoo took the chance, briskly making his way to his room, his bare feet not making a bit of sound. 

“I was thinking about changing the hook, adding maybe some deeper beats. What do you think?”

Chanwoo smiled, Jiwon hyung was always trying to add bass to every song he made, and his song with Hanbin was no exception. He didn't hear Hanbin's response as he gently closed his door, clutching his toy in victory. Safe, he was safe. He slipped out of his robe, leaving on the floor as he jumped into bed. The lube hit his arm as he got on his stomach, ignoring his cock and instead focusing on prep. Unfortunately he had to fully stretch himself out, knowing he had dance practice almost the entire day tomorrow. 

He drizzled the lube over his fingers, rubbing it around to heat it up because cold lube was not nice on his ass. His pointer finger touched his entrance, spreading the slick liquid around before briefly dipping in. Chanwoo was thankful he had long fingers as he pushed one in, hitting his knuckle before curling it, feeling how his muscles tightened up. Chanwoo actually didn't like to spend much time in prep if he was alone, it just wasn't sexy if he couldn't tease someone with a little show. 

His middle finger pushed in after a couple of seconds, Chanwoo immediately scissoring himself. The stretch made him clench down, making him arch from the sudden brush up against his prostate. Stifling a groan, Chanwoo reached for more lube just to make the stretch easier. His knees were trembling as his free hand went inside his mouth, playing with tongue. This combination never failed to make him hot, wanton, and even a little bit slutty. 

“Chanwoo? Are you busy? I made some fried rice for Hanbin and I have some left over.” 

Fuck. Chanwoo turned to his door, which had Yunhyeong on the other side. He knew if he didn't respond, Yunhyeong would grab the master key from their manager, thinking Chanwoo was too deep in video games to really respond. Taking his fingers out of his mouth (and ass), Chanwoo hummed loudly for Yunhyeong to hear. “Ok thanks hyung, I'm not hungry right now so you can leave it in the fridge for me.” 

“What are you doing in there?” His doorknob rattled with Yunhyeong's effort to come in, “Your door's locked?”

Chanwoo wished his hyung wasn't so nosy. As he reached for his toy, Chanwoo rolled his eyes. “I was trying to take a nap hyung. It's called privacy since half of our members are prone to bursting in without knocking.” He hid his laughter in his shoulder as Yunhyeong hummed back at him, “Ok well if you don't feel well just tell me. You know Jinhwan will kill you if you don't say anything before tomorrow.”

“Yes hyung.” He waited until he hear footsteps, for complete silence before flipping over on his back. He spread his legs wide, his cock heavy against his tummy as the toy met his entrance. Chanwoo bit his lip as he pushed in the dildo, the bright red contrasting with his pale skin. His eyes shut as the dildo bottomed out, only four to five inches sticking out of Chanwoo. It definitely had a curve as he could feel it pressed up right against his prostate. 

The drag against his muscles was delicious as he tugged it out inch by inch. The lube made the slide going back in all that much deeper, making his toes curl in pleasure. Chanwoo started a slow pace, letting his hips roll back onto the dildo. His free hand reached down and stroked his cock, his hips bucking at the rush of heat. Chanwoo turned his face and cursed into his mattress, trying to be as quiet as possible. His mind grew blank as he felt himself getting closer, the stress from his schedule making his joints ache. 

“Chanwoo you still awake?” Chanwoo bared his teeth at the door, not slowing down. Couldn't a man get some privacy to jerk off? He didn't want to be as loud as Donghyuk was or as obvious as Jinhwan was. Silent and efficient but apparently that wasn't like him. Chanwoo ground his hips and clenched down hard, his hand coming off his cock to grip at the mattress. Shit he was taking too long to answer Yunhyeong. He coughed, trying not to drool. “Yeah, what do you need?”

He heard Yunhyeong sigh, his fingers tapping against Chanwoo's door. “Are you sure you're feeling ok? You haven't said anything about playing games tonight.” Chanwoo was going to burn his computer in front of them all if it let him have some peace and quiet. He licked his lip and shook his head, knowing he had to come soon or Yunhyeong would really forced his way inside. He added a tiny more lube to his entrance, hissing at the cold sensation as he picked up the pace. 

“Chanwoo? Are you ok?” Chanwoo wished Yunhyeong could see his nod but then his hyung would definitely get an eyeful. “Yes hyung, I just hit my head with my phone. I'm-” Chanwoo squeezed his cock as he suddenly came, his eyes squeezed shut. “I'm fine. I'll come out in a little bit if you're so worried.”

Chanwoo took deep breaths, glancing down to see what a mess he made over his stomach. His dildo didn't make a single noise as it came out of him, which was relieving. His doorknob made a slight noise as if Yunhyeong tested to see if it was still locked. It was nice that his hyung cared but damn it if it was the wrong time to be caring. He took a couple of napkins from his drawer, wiping himself down and his toy. He wrapped the dildo up in napkins, making the decision to cleaned it after Yunhyeong stopped annoying him. He rose from the bed, opening his window to air out the room. 

Making sure he was as clean as he could be, he got redressed. The sheets went back on top of his bad, his hand making sure they were ruffled up before hiding his toys. Glancing around his room and making sure nothing was out of place, Chanwoo added some air freshener (as quietly as he could while knowing Yunhyeong was probably still outside his door) while turning up his music. 

Unlocking his door, Chanwoo swung it open to reveal a slightly frowning Yunhyeong. “Hey hyung. See I'm not sick.” He did a little spin, doing jazz hands as he faced Yunhyeong. “Happy?”

Chanwoo closed the door behind him, knowing if Yunhyeong went inside, he would definitely know what went on. Yunhyeong scanned his body, making sure it didn't look too pale before accepting that Chanwoo wasn't sick. He grinned, “Well I'm glad. Are you hungry now?”

Chanwoo sighed but nodded. “Sure hyung. Let me go wash up and we can eat together.”

Yunhyeong nodded, leaving Chanwoo as he went to probably heat up the leftovers. Chanwoo shook his head as he washed his hands, loving his hyung and hating him all at once. At least Yunhyeong didn't open his door, unlike Hanbin who opened any door if he had a reason too. Chanwoo made sure his door was shut before he joined Yunhyeong in the kitchen, somewhat hungry enough to devour a bowl of fried rice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a website to house all my fics as an easier way of reading. [Here](https://lovelystorytime.wordpress.com/) and I'll be updating there before I post on here or Asianfanfics.
> 
> Posted on Lovelystorytime: 2/21/2019


End file.
